


Annoyingly Cute

by GirlOfHope



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfHope/pseuds/GirlOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick could be annoying when he wanted to be, and Barabra just feigned like she was listening. SHORT ONE SHOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyingly Cute

"Barb!" Dick called, trailing behind his girlfriend Barbara Gordon when they entered through the foot door of his apartment. Barbara claimed half of his couch within ten seconds on entering, removing a book from her bag as she did so.

They just got back from the Watchtower after a joint mission with the Justice League, and all Barbara wanted to do was rest. Dick wasn't going to stop bugging her, it seemed. He followed her around all day before the mission, kept in radio contact with her throughout and pouted on the ride home. Bruce even knew something was on his prodigal son's mind but didn't say anything; Barbara just knew there was something that appeared in Bruce's eyes that was sparked by something familiar.

"Where you always like this with your family, and Bruce?" Barbara asked, not glancing up from her book she was now only pretending to read. Dick shuffled out from his bedroom, now changed into some cleaner clothes, and smirked.

"I was a lot more annoying," Dick claimed quickly. Barbara sounded like she was trying not to laugh based off of the snort she gave.

"For some reason, I'm doubting that." Barbara felt the couch shift beside her, but only turned to the next page of her book. She could hear Dick breathing beside her, and swore she could hear his brain working inside his head. Normally, she'd make some wise crack about how there should be smoke coming from his ears from her boyfriend thinking so hard, but he had stepped up with being a former leader of their group before handing the position back to Kaldur.

"Hey, Barb," Dick said slowly. His hands took the book away, setting it down on the table in front of them. He stretched out, proceeding to lay on the couch with his head in Barbara's lap.

"What do you want, Richard?" She was amused now, he was being cute in how he looked up at her.

"I love you," he lifted himself to press a kiss to her lips. "I've just been waiting all day to say it."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this months ago, and I wanted to post it here. :)


End file.
